Blood in the Viewfinder
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Asami a laissé partir Akihito. Akihito a un nouveau travail. Les lois Anti-Yakuza causent quelques problèmes à Asami. Est-ce que les deux vont se retrouver, ou bien sont-ils destinés à être séparés ?


Coucou, voici une nouvelle traduction, j'en avais parlé sur mon profil :)

Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Yamane Ayano, tout le reste est à justdi

* * *

L'entrepreneur Asami Ryuichi étudiait attentivement les devant lui, tout en tirant sur sa cigarette. Avant, il fumait environ deux paquets par jours, mais maintenant, il s'approchait des trois. Et son homme de main, Kirishima Kei, l'avait remarqué, car rien n'échappait à son regard attentif. Il avait une vision parfaite. Avec ses lunettes, bien entendu. Il en avait besoin de nouvelles, au passage, car celles-ci n'arrêtaient pas de lui glisser sur le nez à chaque fois qu'il se penchait, ce qui n'était pas de chance, car il se penchait beaucoup (ndt : pour saluer Asami).

« Vous fumez beaucoup, Asami-sama, ne souhaiteriez-vous pas faire attention à votre santé ? (1) » dit le secrétaire, dansant soigneusement autour du sujet, se préparant pour le l'esprit tranchant comme un couteau d'Asami. Ce n'était pas un sujet qu'il abordait souvent, mais il était inquiet par rapport à la consommation grandissante de nicotine de son patron. Il connaissait la raison, bien entendu, un certain Takaba Akihito. Son amant venait à l'esprit de son patron. Quand le cerveau d'Asami était occupé à quelque chose d'autre, une autre partie de son corps prenait le relais.

« Non, et merci pour cette observation, maman poule. » coupa-t-il brusquement, ses yeux ne quittant pas les photos devant lui. « Akihito a vraiment creusé sa tombe cette fois. » Il allait finir par creuser jusqu'en Chine s'il ne faisait pas attention, puisque la Chine n'était pas si loin de Tokyo.

Après avoir été sauvé de Hong Kong et des griffes de Fei Long, Akihito avait décidé qu'il allait 'récupérer sa vie'. Peu importe ce que cela impliquait, il s'était jeté dans le travail, vraiment motivé, grâce à un séminaire mené par un orateur motivant, à se faire un nom en tant que photographe criminel, juste pour contrarier les souhaits d'Asami, ses avertissements et ses menaces. Asami ne considérait Akihito que comme un cul-à-louer, mais Akihito n'était pas prêt à accepter son aide, son lit, ou encore ses suggestions plus que subtiles de rester hors des problèmes. Parce qu'il était un peu stupide de cette manière.

Maintenant, chaque criminel en ville était après lui, une cible peinte dans son dos, un pion peu disposé à jouer dans ce jeu sombre. Asami était doucement en train de réaliser qu'il ne pouvait plus protéger le garçon efficacement, sans sacrifier la liberté d'Akihito. Chaque criminel à deux balles savait ou se doutait de leur relation, quelque chose qu'il avait tenté de maintenir secret.

En vérité, ils n'avaient pas vraiment essayé. Combien de fois s'étaient-ils embrassés devant ses hommes ? S'étaient tripotés avant même que la porte de la limo ne soit fermée ? Une parole tentatrice, un touché intime était tout ce qui suffisait pour lancer les rumeurs, parce qu'ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire. Ça n'avait pas pris longtemps pour Asami et Akihito pour se faire une place sur la liste 'Qui-est-gay', comme si ce qu'ils faisaient dans l'intimité de leur chambre (limo, cuisine, bateau, bâtiment industriel avec sous sol insonorisé) était important. Donc maintenant, Akihito était pris en chasse par tous les côtés, à cause de son travail et de sa relation avec Asami. Deux coups durs simultanés.

 _J'aurais du t'enfermer dans une cage quand j'en avais l'occasion._

Sur la photo, deux hommes se rencontraient, apparemment en secret. Qui se rencontraient aux quais à deux heures du matin ? Certainement personne respectant la loi, c'était certain. Un homme offrait ce qui semblait être une large somme d'argent dans un simple mallette marron. Qui faisait encore ça ? La plupart des règlements se faisaient de façon indétectable par virements via des comptes off-shore sinon vous aviez à payer des taxes pour les pots-de-vins. La scène était presque comique, comme si les hommes jouaient dans 'the Mystery Theater', avec leurs gants noirs et leur moustache en guidon (a handlebar moustache).

Celui qui offrait l'argent, celui qu'il reconnaissait, était membre du Diet Hakatora Chikaza, un très bruyant et énervé politicien (2). Hakatora était un infractus ambulant, parce qu'il ne voulait pas surveiller son cholestérol, très dangereux, politiquement parlant et quelqu'un que l'on ne doublait pas si l'on pouvait l'éviter. Donc, très tôt dans la carrière d'Hakatora, Asami l'avait acheté avec de l'argent de poche, enfin, pour Asami c'était de l'argent de poche. Il avait toujours un million de yen dans sa poche, juste au cas où il devrait acheter des chewing-gums. Il n'avait pas besoin d'ennemi comme ça, alors il avait décidé d'en faire un allié, une décision qu'il n'avait jamais regrettée, bien qu'Asami ne regrette jamais rien de toute façon.

Alors pourquoi ce laquais du gouvernement offrait-il une récompense dans une mallette, et même pas une belle mallette ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas au courant ? Les photos étaient des preuves que Hakatora préparait quelque chose, ou s'était enfoncé dans quelque chose, ou bien les deux et quelque chose allait devoir être fait. Asami fuma sa cigarette jusqu'au bout, pensant à des choses comme le meurtre, comment s'en sortir avec un meurtre, et pourquoi le meurtre était le plus odieux. Parce que ce genre de comportement l'ennuyait.

 _Et quand Asami était ennuyé, des gens mourraient._

Asami avait emp^ché la publication des photos, comme d'habitude, parce que honnêtement, il n'avait pas d'autre travail que celui de s'immiscer dans la vis d'Akihito, accentuer le mot immiscer. Cette nuit-là, Akihito avait été vu et coursé par les gardes du larbin. Asami souhaiterait presque pouvoir enfermé les endorphines d'Akihito quand il poursuivait un scoop, ou que le scoop le poursuivait. Il réussirait bien sur le marché de la drogue, pas qu'il ne réussissait pas déjà.

Combien de fois Akihito avait été enlevé, retenu pour une rançon, s'était fait tiré dessus, s'était fait battre, chassé, blessé, drogué, tripoté, et même violé depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ? (Sans compter la fois où il s'était fait violer par Asami.) Après la cinquième fois, il avait arrêté de compteer car il n'avait plus de doigts. Asami n'était pas Superman, même si quelques fois il donnait l'impression de l'être à Akihito, quand il défonçait la porte avec son flingue, ses yeux féroces, prêt à prendre sa revanche sur quiconque avait touché son Akihito. Et quand il le faisait, Akihito levait les yeux et disait, « c'est pas trop tôt », avec un petit sourire suffisant qui égalait presque le sien.

Cette nuit, Asami n'avait pas pu venir le sauver. Il était dans sa Bat Cave en train de comploter pour la domination du monde avec Kirishima et des membres d'autres factions, ou quelque chose comme ça. Il ne s'en souvenait plus. Quand il l'apprit, il était royalement énervé. Être royalement énervé est la même chose que d'être vraiment en colère, mais vous pouvez utiliser un sceptre au lieu de vos poings pour taper les gens avec. Et vous avez le droit de porter une couronne vraiment cool.

Heureusement, les hommes d'Asami avaient créés une diversion pour qu'Akihito puisse s'enfuir. C'était purement de la chance qu'ils se soient trouvés là, puisque qu'Akihito avait encore semé ses gardes du corps plus tôt dans la journée. Si les Jeux Olympiques avaient une épreuve de 'semage de gardes du coprs', Akihito aurait la médaille d'or.

Mais un de ces jours, la chance d'Akihito finirait. Ce n'était pas une question de 'si', mais une question de 'quand'. La chance était l'une de ces chose, vous ne pouviez pas la pousser, vous ne pouvez pas la stocker, et quand il n'y en avait plus, vous étiez royalement dans la merde. Être royalement dans la merde signifie que... bref, peu importe.

Et ça le dérangeait, le narguait, lui faisait voir rouge à chaque fois qu'Akihito prenait son sac à appareil photo et disait _A plus tard, j'ai un job,_ avec ce sourire plus que satisfait qui signifiait à Asami qu'il allait, encore une fois, faire quelque chose d'imprudent et stupide. Asami écrasa sa cigarette et en prit une autre. Il était un fumeur à la chaîne après tout, et la chaîne était longue et avait de petites menottes au bout. « Où est-il ? » demanda Asami à Kirishima, car Kirishima savait toujours où se trouvait le garçon. Il s'était fait installé récemment un radar à Akihito.

« Il est allé prendre un verre avec ses amis. » répondit Kirishima.

« Encore ? C'est la quatrième fois cette semaine. Ce gamin est un ivrogne. » Il tourna les yeux vers son second et fronça les sourcils.

« Il n'est pas celui qui boit. Il sirote juste un verre de jus et rigole avec ses amis. » reporta Kirishima. « Akihito travaille tous les jours, bien qu'il ne le montre pas vraiment. Il est un homme occupé. »

« Je souhaiterais qu'il choisisse une autre profession. Ma bonne personnelle serait bien. » Il sourit comme un chien fou et en chaleur. Asami ne croyait pas en la castration ou la stérilisation.

Kirishima frissonna à la pensée d'Akihito dans un costume de bonne. Au fond, il savait que le souhait de son patron ne deviendrait jamais réalité. Pas que son patron souhaitait quelque chose. Ce qu'il voulait, il l'achetait. Ce qu'il désirait, il menaçait. Et ce dont il avait besoin, il prenait. Mais parce que Akihito était une vraie personne et pas une chose, même si Asami avait tendance à penser le contraire, son amant ne se pliait jamais au demandes d'Asami. Il pliait pour d'autres raisons, mais pas comme ça. Akihito ne semblait pas craindre la mort ou la douleur. C'était la raison pour laquelle Asami aimait le garçon. Donc demander à son amant de changer la chose qu'il aimait le plus à propos de lui... et bien, c'était l'une des choses que le docteur Phil avait dit de ne jamais faire.

L'entêtement d'Akihito était probablement ce qui le tuerait. Et ce ne serait pas une mort facile. Il finirait sûrement comme nourriture pour poissons dans la baie de Tokyo (qui contenait plus de corps que de poissons), ou bien perforé de tellement de balles que vous pourriez avoir une leçon d'anatomie. La vie d'Akihito pouvait s'arrêter et Kirishima se sentait désolé pour le garçon à la volonté de fer (et au cul de fer également). Si Akihito était tué, Asami n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de répondre, tournant le monde souterrain de Tokyo en un cimetière. Et il ele ferait, Kirishima en était sûr. Il était un peu fou comme ça.

 _Après tout, vous ne devriez pas réveiller un lion qui dort, vous allez cous faire manger._

Asami se leva et fit tourner le globe sur son bureau, le regardant tourner. _Le monde continue de tourner_ , pensa Asami, _avec ou sans toi_. D'après l'expression sir son visage, Kirishima réalisa qu'il avait pris une décision. Quelque chose devait être fait au sujet du photographe. « Je ne peux rien lui demander de plus, Kirishima. Il ne veut pas suivre mes ordres. Je veux l'enfermer dans une cage, mais je ne peux pas. » L'homme stoïque dit soudainement. « Akihito doit vraiment grandir. Il est temps pour lui de quitter mes côtés pour qu'il puisse grandir. Avec moi, il se fanera et mourra. » Soudainement, Asami sût tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le fait de faire pousser des plantes, mais pas des gens.

« Je sais, Asami-sama. » acquiesça tristement Kirishima.

« J'ai pris une mauvaise habitude, une de plus. » Il lança son mégot de cigarette dans le cendrier. « Donc si je demande à le voir, je t'autorise à me dire 'non'. » dit Asami. « Je refuse de faire pleuvoir le sang sur Tokyo, sauf si c'est nécessaire. »

« Pas de problèmes, Asami-sama. » répondit Kirishima. Il nota mentalement de faire un stock de cigarettes, de whisky, de préservatifs, de porno, de feux d'artifices, de balles, et peut-être de glace. Oh, une minute, c'était sa liste de course.

« S'il vient pour me voir, ce que je suis ûr qu'il fera, ne le laissez pas m'approcher. C'est mieux comme ça. » dit-il. « Laisse les gardes le surveiller pendant ce temps. Ça prendra quelques temps pour le monde souterrain de réaliser qu'il ne m'intéresse plus. » Il tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette et souffla la fumée enivrante de sa Dunhill, importée bien entendue. « Lance la rumeur qu'il s'est fait jeté. » Il gloussa doucement et avec ironie, coïncidence ou ironie coïncidente. « Je suppose que ce ne sera pas qu'une rumeur. » Il savait qu'il était un trou du cul majeur (ou Vice Amiral trou du cul), mais il ne pouvait rien y faire. S'il contactait le jeune photographe et lui disait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus se voir, il y aurait une dispute, puis le garçon pleurerait, puis ils baiseraient. Nettoyez, rincez, recommencez.

« Et son travail ? » demanda Kirishima.

« Je ne contrôlerais plus les offres de travail qui lui sont proposées. » Il eut l'air triste pendant un moment, mais il passa vite parce que ce n'était pas nécessaire de montrer ses émotions quand on était un parrain de la mafia (3). C'était l'une des choses que l'on apprenait à l'école des mafieux.

« Entendu, Asami-sama. » Les paroles de son patron, pour la plupart des personnes, enfin, la plupart des personnes avec une morale, auraient été perçues comme cruelles. Mais Kirishima avait été aux côtés de l'homme pendant 20 ans, faisant que Kirishima avait 80 ans, ajoutez ou retirez quelques années. Les sentiments de son patron ne troubleront jamais la surface. Ses émotions éclateraient comme un volcan, enterrant ceux autour de lui, comme le Vésuve avait enseveli Pompéi. Il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois. Le fois où Akihito avait disparu sur le bateau à Hong Kong et qu'Asami avait vidé son arme dans le corps du messager et avait continué à tirer bien après que la chambre soit vide. Il avait regardé son visage peint d'un désespoir profond, et avait espéré que jamais plus il n'aurait a voir ce visage, parce que c'était vraiment un visage effrayant.

 _C'était pour le mieux._

Kirishima retourna travailler, ne posant aucune question, car s'il en posait, il finirait au fond de la baie de Tokyo, la décharge préféré des yakuzas. Vous deviez presque faire une réservation pour y jeter des cadavres. Mais à l'intérieur, il savait que le cœur de son patron, s'il en avait un, était en train de se briser et qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à part balayer les morceaux, car la bonne venait de se faire renvoyer.

 _J'avais dit que je te donnerais tout ce que tu veux, Akihito, exceptée ta liberté. Et bien, maintenant, je t'ai donné ta liberté. Que vas-tu en faire ? Vas-tu devenir un homme, réaliser tes rêves ? Ou vas-tu mourir avec des regrets, sans avoir vraiment vécu ?_

 _Mets tes Nikes et va vivre. Je vais rester là à t'attendre jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves le chemin de la maison._

(1) 'would you care for your filter ?' → je ne savais pas trop comment traduire ça... donc j'ai traduit littéralement.

(2) 'a very vocal and angry House associate.' → je ne sais pas comment traduire ce passage, si quelqu'un a une idée ?

(3) 'mob boss' → sérieux, quelqu'un a une traduction cool pour ça ? Parce que moi j'en ai pas.


End file.
